Strangers of History
by FallenFangirl
Summary: No matter what you do, your life is your own. Cinder understood this all too well - doing what ever she wanted with no remorse. She wasn't a bad person, she just did bad things. However does everything change when Ruby comes into her life? A story with a cocktail of issues and people thrown in. Love, sex, drugs, crime, hate, revenge - everything that makes fanfiction great is here.
1. Rebel without a pause

Chapter One.

_**Cinder P.O.V.**_

Breathing. It's something we all do automatically. Our lungs expand and welcome a new expanse of air before releasing again. Over and over we do this, breath in and breath out. A constant continuous loop that if we ever stop...it will mean our end.

A cigarette rested between my fingers, the smoke swirling around me as it disappears through the window, out into the night where it will be forgotten – as everything else will.

My chest rises and falls as I lie here, my body still warm after my recent activity – the body next to me offering no more comfort than what I had already partaken in. I look with golden eyes at her body, something I took for granted. She had emerald hair, all of it cut in a bob except for two ponytails hidden underneath. A smirk slipped across my lips at the fond memory of pulling on the gatherings of long green strands, her whimpers silenced with a moan as I had my fun. To many her hair was just another fashion statement, however I knew she cut her hair like that on purpose, just so I could torment her. Just so I could take pleasure from her pain, and so she could take pleasure from it also.

I allowed myself to rake my eyes over her dark skin, never once wanting to reach out. It was a part of our unspoken arrangement. I would only touch her in the act, not the aftermath. She'd always try to steal touches, press herself against me or attempt to partake in my flesh, however my body is not for her. It never was. She was simply a toy I had my fun with and threw away when I was done. I could do whatever I wanted because I knew she'd always comeback, not that she complained. No, she enjoys it all, relishing in every moment she has my undivided attention.

But once it was all over she'd be lucky to stay awake to watch me leave. Usually she was too exhausted from me using her, pushing her to the brink over and over before throwing her into the oblivion she seeks. At least she can enjoy the reminders of me burning across her skin. Marks that faded with time but were always permanent in her heart.

I take another drag from the cigarette, my attention now wandering elsewhere. I looked out of the window, gazing at the lights that flashed by for brief moments before zooming off to an unknown destination. This was a city that kept going, never stopping to look around and see the filth that lay in it's wake. Drug operations were growing strong with the presence of the White Fang, a street gang I had become very familiar with.

Suddenly the sound of something vibrating against wood alerted me to my phone going off. With a sigh I picked it up, taking yet another drag from my cigarette as I unlocked it, reading the message that filled the screen.

**Merc: Deal went well. Your cut will be waiting for you at home.**

Straight to the point as usual. I quickly typed a reply before flicking the phone off, taking a final drag before extinguishing the cigarette and slipping out of the bed. I slid on my jeans with ease and shoved my phone in the pocket before walking around the bed. I reached for my red and black flannel and quickly put it on, the buttons almost never ending as I started to button the shirt up.

I was sat on the bed, halfway done with my shoes before I felt the bed shift, and a familiar naked body pressed against my back. Her arms wrapped around my neck loosely, trying to keep me here and yet allowing me to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked, although we both knew it was rhetorical.

I simply continued to slip on my second boot, lacing it up as I had done so many times before.

I heard her sigh before she spoke again, "Cinder, you know you can stay. You don't have to go straight after-" that's where I stopped her.

"Emerald. You know how it is. I have no obligation to stay, therefore I won't" I spoke with a tone guaranteed to send shivers down her spine.

I stood, breaking from her grasp before walking away, knowing she would sit back and hold back tears as I leave. Yes, I know what I do to her and you know what? I don't care.

I pulled my jacket from the hooks besides the front door, the leather a welcome feeling under my fingertips before I pulled it on. With a slam our night once shared had ended, both of us now alone on opposite sides of the door. I waited, silent as a mouse before I heard it. The sound of crying, muffled and yet crystal clear.

Satisfied with my work, I stepped away onwards to find home, a place where I rest my head when I wasn't ruining lives or attending to my education. The evening chill crept in, but I didn't show any sign of it bothering me as I walked along the pavement of a deserted street. I simply reached into my jacket and pulled a metal cigarette case out, flicking my thumb to pop it open. As I picked a cigarette, popping it between my lips and snapped the case shut I looked up from where I was walking and stared further down the street where I knew someone was staring back at me. It seemed someone was always staring, but they each had different reasons.

It didn't matter to me, in fact sometimes I wanted them to look. However at this current moment I wanted to be invisible, one of the crowd where I could blend in with the scenery and walk away without a second glance.

Turning a corner I kept walking on autopilot, my hands searching my pockets for a lighter before miraculously discovering one hidden at the bottom. Fishing it out I quickly lit up the cancer stick, and continued on my merry way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ruby P.O.V.<strong>_

With a yawn I leaned back in my chair, my hand sore from writing and my eyes burning from staring at page after page after page. It didn't matter if there were the occasional diagrams to help demonstrate something, there were too many words for my liking.

Never-the-less I persevered and have finished this gruelling torture at a sensible time. It was quarter to eleven, meaning Yang would be home in a little under and hour.

Although because it was a Sunday Yang was actually probably sending students home instead of trying to come home herself. This was to get the students some sleep rather than wallow in her bar, drinking the night away. The bar was near campus, and so was a hot spot for young patrons, of course since Yang was such a good person, it was almost her job to send students home at a decent time.

Also since it was Sunday Yang closes the bar early and knowing that, it would be prime time for her and her girlfriend – the ever silent Neo- to return together.

Neo wasn't actually always silent, I had heard her laugh plenty of times with Yang, and we've spoken a few times. She was genuinely nice and I liked her, however she was a quiet- mostly reserved- person. Although she does make Yang happy and makes my sister light up like a Christmas tree every time she enters a room, so I don't mind her quiet nature.

She and Yang met a bit over a year ago, maybe more than that actually. Neo came into the bar and became a frequent so it was inevitable she and Yang would strike up a conversation. One thing led to another and now they're a couple. Of course my favourite aspect being their height difference – I'm still waiting to catch Yang doing push ups with Neo sat on her back reading a magazine.

With a huff I pulled my self from my musings and leaned forward, snapping my books shut and stacking my papers to the side for the morning. I stood shakily, my legs begging to be stretched from sitting for so long. Moving to my tip toes I stretched my limbs, the tension leaving almost instantly before I returned to ground level. My first instinct was to go turn off the light, however the tempting bed I have become so fond of beckoned me closer. Like the push over I was I allowed my body to fall, knowing I would land in a ocean of blankets.

Almost as quickly as I lay down I already felt sleep overcome me, telling my senses the day was over and a new one awaited me.

With one final yawn, I began to doze off. The last thing flickering through my mind being the excitement for a new day to begin, and the new challenges that would await me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person <strong>_

Yang stood at the bar, wiping down the last part of the counter before she'd lock up. It was a long day, but it was a satisfying one as usual. The blond smiled to herself, proud of the hard work she had accomplished. Three glasses were broke, no fights broke out and for once no furniture was damaged for the whole week. Now that was an achievement in her books – especially since most of her patrons were hormonal teens who could do anything at any moment from have an argument to a full blown fist fight. Although if anything happens Yang or someone else would sort the commotion out. Last time there was a fight Sun literally leapt over the bar and threw the guys out in seven seconds flat. There was a zero tolerance for fights in the Xiao Long Bar and grill.

With one final motion Yang completed her task and set the rag down under the counter. The bar was quiet save for the sounds of her boots as she walked around the bar, grabbing her jacket and messenger bag before leaving.

As she flicked the lights off she slid on her jacket, her hand's were juggling her bag expertly before she rummaged through its contents. Her hand came in contact with keys and she grinned, victory hers as she pulled the keys out and stepped out into the street. The cool night's air hit her instantly and she felt a breeze blow her hair slightly. It was a nice night, she decided.

Yang turned to the door, locking it as she had done many nights before – a routine engraved in her mind. With a click, it was locked and Yang threw her keys back into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder.

As if on cue, a car pulled up – the driver's window rolling down to reveal a familiar pink and brown haired woman. She grinned at Yang as the blond strolled over.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I drive around the block one more time?" Neo asked, earning a chuckled from the blonde leaning down.

"You've been waiting to use that all night haven't you?" Yang laughed.

"Guilty as charged" Neo smiled before leaning up,Yang's lips meeting hers as they kissed sweetly.

When they separated Yang smiled one last time before saying, "Let's go home"

She walked around the car, taking her seat next to Neo and putting on her seatbelt as they drove off.

It was a relatively short drive but was filled with Yang acting like the fool once again. Several minutes later they arrived at the house, Neo relieved she wouldn't have to endure any more of Yang's puns – which Neo started.

"One more!" Yang laughed as she stepped out of the car.

"No! I was ready to throttle you when you sang the pun song" Neo grumbled, red tinting at her cheeks showing she secretly enjoyed it.

"But I'm so punny, you love me" Yang grinned causing Neo to roll her eyes and walk towards the house. The blonde laughed and obediently followed, slipping her hand into Neo's as they walked together. For a brief moment there was a silence looming over them, however when Neo squeezed Yang's hand to show some affection, they instantly reverted back to normal, no more teasing tonight.

"So did your new camera arrive?" Yang asked her girlfriend, the mood already returning to a comfortable one.

"Unfortunately not, I've actually been itching to get some scenery shots before the seasons change" Neo sighed, slightly irritated her package didn't arrive.

Yang squeezed Neo's hand slightly as she opened the door for Neo first, the smaller woman smiling at the action.

"Well it'll arrive soon don't worry Neo, and besides we both know you'd rather take pictures of me" Yang winked seductively, leaning against the wall as if to show her body off.

Neo merely quirked an eyebrow before responding.

"While that is true at least I get to touch the real thing whenever I want" she grinned, slipping her arms around Yang's neck, pulling the blonde down slightly.

"Would now be one of those times?" Yang asked, her arms encircling Neo's waist as she tilted her head with a smirk.

"Yes" the smaller woman responded before standing on her tip toes to kiss her lover, the blonde instantly responding and pulling her closer.

They stayed like that for a while, their lips moving in synch as their hands held the other close. Neither women could pull away, the sparking passion between them slowly building up as hungry lips begged for more and more until they broke away – both panting slightly as they stared into the other's eyes.

"We should definitely take this upstairs" Yang commented, her heavy breaths and lustful eyes begging Neo for them to progress.

"You said it" Neo responded before capturing Yang's lips again and dragging the blond away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hai! So I want to write a RWBY fic, and what's better than trash shipping?  
>Some of the pairings will be:<br>Ruby x Cinder,  
>Yang x Neo,<br>Blake x Weiss,  
>Sun x Neptune,<br>Ren x Nora  
>and so on.<em>**

**_This will probably be a long fic so stay tuned! _**

**_Also, it'll be pretty shameless so just saying I won't shy away from smut. It won't be in all the time but when it is it'll either be a snippet or a full blown LEMON.  
>BTW! Follow, fav, REVIEW!<em>**

**_Peace out!~  
>xxxFallenFangirlxxx<br>_**


	2. Burning Bridges

Chapter Two.

_**Third Person.**_

In the dimly lit bedroom, cuddling under thick sheets of white, Yang and Neo held one another close. The blonde held Neo to her chest, clinging to her for dear life in her deepest of dreams. The smaller woman held Yang's waist, each of her perfectly paced breaths completely in synch with Yang's. As their chests rose- and fell shortly after- neither women were aware of the movements a familiar silver eyed girl was making downstairs. Instead they were both content holding one another, basking in the warmth of each other. However the peace was soon broken when the distant sound of a door slamming closed awoke them.

Royal purple eyes opened groggily, sparing a few blinks before attempting to look at the alarm clock nearby. It read '7:00am'. This instantly made Yang groan in annoyance, the mere thought of the early morning already making her nauseous. Of course a small giggle pulled Yang from her scowling match with the electronic device. Looking down in her arms Yang's eyes met Neo's, a small smile being shared between the duo.

"No matter how many mornings we share, I will never get tired of you glaring holes into that blasted alarm clock" Neo spoke softly, knowing she needn't speak louder for Yang was listening intently.

"It just reminds me I can't keep you in my arms forever" Yang sighed, leaning down to steal a kiss.

Neo returned the kiss ten fold, enjoying every second of the tender contact. It was a simple action on Yang's part, however between the couple it was an intimate display of affection that spoke volumes. The blond smiled into the kiss, a slight tingle sliding down her spine, making her hairs stand on end. This was something that happened quite a lot when Yang kissed Neo, in fact it convinced Yang even more that even the simple action of their lips connecting was purely electric.

In fact this made kissing Neo even more irresistible to Yang, and the purple eyed woman quickly found herself getting carried away, wanting more and more.

"Y-Yang" Neo whispered between kisses, trying in vein to regain some control.

It was however all for naught when Yang rolled over, pushing Neo down further into the mattress as her hot lips found the smaller woman's neck.

"I have to meet with a client this mo-morning Y-Yang. W-we can-can't do this now. I'll be l-late" Neo almost whimpered, her arms holding onto Yang as the blond kissed a trail downwards at an agonizingly slow pace. Yang only paused to grin up at Neo before moving upwards once more, her lips curled into a smirk as she peppered Neo's ear with kisses.

"But wouldn't you rather spend more time with me? After all, your meeting isn't within the next hour is it?" Yang whispered, her smooth voice sending shivers through Neo and giving the smaller woman knots in the pit of her stomach.

"N-no" Neo admitted reluctantly, groaning slightly as she felt the blond suck ever so slightly on her ear lobe before nibbling gently. Each of Yang's actions were pushing all the right buttons in Neo, forcing the smaller woman to succumb and feel her core burn in excitement and anticipation. A grin quickly slid across the taller woman's lips as she pulled back, staring down at the woman below her.

"Then we should be able to have some fun first" Yang spoke, her husky morning voice the perfect blend of sexy and irresistible.

Barely a second passed before their lips came crashing together again, Neo's back arching upwards, pressing her naked body flush against Yang. Their cores burned in desire, begging for the other as desperately as they could.

Pressing her knee between Neo's legs, Yang smirked as the smaller woman broke away and gasped. She rocked her body slightly, a small groan escaping her as Yang watched in arousal. both of them enjoying the movements immensely. Their lips met once again, hungrily but still lovingly.

However this time when they broke apart Yang's mouth immediately clamped down on Neo's neck, the smaller woman helpless to her senses as pleasure rolled through her and her finger nails clawed down her designated scratching post.

The blonds hands quickly found Neo's hips, squeezing the flesh affectionately before ghosting upwards, goose bumps in her wake. As soon as Yang's hands grasped Neo's breasts they both knew there was no turning back, and so they took the plunge into the abyss together.

* * *

><p>The rich smell of steaming hot coffee filled Ruby's nose as she scurried across campus, her small legs surprisingly carrying her along at a quick pace. With ever so slightly messy hair and frantic eyes Ruby searched for a familiar head of ginger hair amongst the dwindling numbers of people already roaming the grounds.<p>

No Ruby wasn't late. In fact she was rather early. The silver eyed girl was actually more so excited tan anything else; she only slowed down her sprint when her phone buzzed in her pocket. With expert precision practices over time Ruby fished her phone from her pocket, her eyes immediately reading the text that flashed across the screen.

'_**Ruby I understand you're very eager but everyone is looking at you like you have four heads. I recommend walking calmly before you crash into someone XD**_'

Ruby snorted slightly as she grinned, instantly looking up from the phone to see a familiar friend waving her over. Ignorant to everyone around her -and ignoring the previous message- Ruby jogged the rest of the way over to Penny.

The green eyed girl giggled as Ruby neared, both girl's eyes lighting up as mutual grins slipped across their features.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ruby panted slightly, jumping to a stop half a step from Penny.

"If by late you mean ten minutes early then yes, you're late. You should be ashamed of yourself" Penny laughed.

The duo had been friends for a while, their shared love of mechanical engineering bringing them closer. When they first met Penny was very naïve when it came to jokes. Of course being around Ruby has rubbed off on her, the green eyed girl now almost as goofy as Ruby. However Ruby's obsession with anything and everything sugary is a quality that has eluded Penny – not that she'd like to share it.

Ruby finally took a deep breath, her mischievous silver eyes meeting Penny's emerald. It was a simple gesture but they both understood what to do.

Both girls held their right hands out, their palms diving down before sweeping upwards – both the girl's cheerily speaking in unison.

"Salutations!" they beamed, an inside joke between them never getting old.

After Penny had greeted Ruby with the simple but rather unused term it stuck as a greeting for the duo, their own personal homage to their friendship.

Once they had shared a giggle Ruby spoke up.

"Today's the day!" she beamed excitedly, quickly stealing a sip of her coffee and instantly regretting it as she mumbled "hot".

"Yes it is. You really are excited to build Crescent Rose aren't you" Penny smiled sweetly.

"Of course! The designs have been finished for months and just sat on my desk waiting for Qrow to approve them" Ruby pouted, "I bet he's just been hesitant because the device can actually be used as a weapon" she grumbled, irritated that her teacher didn't appreciate her taking the task set too literally. Granted he expected them to make whatever they wanted, he couldn't anticipate that Ruby would go further than make the weapon look nice; Ruby wanted to show she was capable.

"Well when you mentioned Dust cartridges could be used he may have thought you were planning on committing several acts of crime" Penny smiled, now leisurely walking down the stone path with Ruby.

At this Ruby snorted and responded with, "It has one shot and then it breaks – I'm lucky he even approved it Penny. Remember, I only need it to work once and I can be graded with flying colours" she grinned with childish glee and utmost certainty. Penny simply ruffled Ruby's hair, much to the scarlet girl's protest.

"I'm sure you will Ruby" the ginger beauty smiled before her watch beeped, signalling her departure. "Sorry Ruby, I'll meet you class. I have to hand in my assignment to professor Goodwitch" Penny spoke up, waving slightly as she jogged off.

"Bye then!" Ruby laughed, never getting tired of Penny always being so punctual. The assignment the emerald eyed girl was handing in is actually due in two weeks, but as usual Penny would have it completely done and dusted within days of it being set.

With a happy sigh Ruby skipped onwards, taking a large swig of her coffee which had cooled enough for her tongue not to be scolded once again. This caused a satisfied hum to resonate through Ruby as she felt the hot liquid warm her body.

If the scarlet girl had been paying attention, she would have noticed an amber eyed beauty walking her way only a step on her right, looking down at the phone in hand. The woman had tight fitting leather trousers, the thin material leaving little to the imagination as she walked in creeper boots. Her hair was styled with slight curls and was jet black, emanating a devious aura. She also had a leather jacket over a red shirt with yellow markings, each looking more and more like gibberish.

Of course when Ruby did notice the beauty clad in leather, well everything was sent spinning. Suddenly one misstep sent Ruby crashing to the ground, her flailing arms pulling another body with her. Ruby slammed her eyes shut as she felt her body thud against the ground, another pressed intimately close against her own.

It was only the sound of someone cursing that pulled Ruby back into reality. With much reluctance Ruby looked up, amber eyes staring back at her. She blushed at the intensity of the gaze but couldn't look away. The girl – well woman actually- looked back at her with mixed emotions. She looked concerned yet angry, irritated but curious.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice sending Ruby's heart into over drive.

"Y-Yeah" was all she could manage which caused the woman above her to chuckle slightly.

"Here, let me help you" She smiled gently, treating Ruby with caution- as if she was a frightened mouse in the grip of a hungry cat.

The black haired beauty pushed herself off of Ruby, pulling the smaller girl up with her as she went. Ruby noted that while the girl's eyes held a hind of a cold demeanor, her hands were soft and warm, as if begging her to hold on for a little while longer – their skin brushing unbearably close.

Now stood at full height and their hands not willing to let go, they opted to simply stare at one another a little while longer. Of course until Ruby felt reality come crashing down.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I just slipped and took to down with me and-" she panicked, only the sound of laughter halting her. Heat rose in her cheeks as the other woman's laughter rung out, almost as if it was a song that invaded Ruby's ears and took her to cloud nine.

"Calm down, everyone has...accidents" she drawled out, her fingers brushing Ruby's cheek before cupping it. "Besides, how could I be angry at someone as adorable as you?" she grinned, her finger tapping Ruby's nose.

Ruby was speechless at how the woman was behaving, dare Ruby think...was she flirting? Before Ruby could even form any words the woman spoke again.

"I don't mean to be rude but, there's coffee all over you shirt" she pointed out.

Ruby looked down and gasped, her eyes finding a crushed paper coffee cup on the ground.

"Oh no! I have a class in a few minutes! I can't go in looking like this" she panicked, desperately patting the dampened shirt but to no avail.

It was only when she felt a weight press on her shoulder's that she realized the woman had removed her jacket and was no putting it on her.

"Here, take my jacket. It'll keep you warm and hide that pesky stain" she smiled gently, unaware her actions were making Ruby slightly hot and bothered.

The leather jacket immediately surrounded Ruby in a familiar warmth, the intensity sending a shiver down her spine. However it was the smell that captivated her the most, it was enticing but foreboding. Safe but dangerous.

"Now, run along little red. You don't want to be late do you?" she grinned.

"N-no, of course not" Ruby stuttered.

"I'll see you around then" she waved before turning to leave.

It was so casual that Ruby was immediately thrown off.

"W-wait! What about your jacket?!" she called out, the woman stopping to look back.

"I told you, I'll see you around. I'll need that back remember" she winked before strutting off, leaving no more room for conversation.

Ruby would have been fine with that but one thing cause her to mutter under her breath.

"I didn't even get your name"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So here's what I'm doing, each chapter will or at least should constist of more than one P.O.V./character to focus on. Remember people, this fic has a LARGE range so there will be many chars as well many issues but Cinder x Ruby (maybe Yang x Neo too) is the focus._**

**_I won't promise to do loads of P.O.V. but if you want me to, tell me, and I'll consider trying to be frequent with them :D_**

**_Now tell me people, does that sound good? Many chars meaning one hella long arc?  
><em>**

**_Please, follow, fav and review! I live for the attention._**

**_Peace out!~  
>xxxFallenFangirlxxx<br>_**


End file.
